bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Labolas
Labolas, the Destroyer of Fates, is an Infernal Demon that first appears in Bayonetta 2. Bayonetta comes to call upon it frequently following Gomorrah's betrayal. Book of Infernal Demons "A beloved pet dog who had the bad luck to wander into hell, but the good luck and survival instincts to get through its harsh environment and grow into a force to be reckoned with. With the superb hunting abilities, it has even become known to some as a merciless butcher. Once it has sunk its sharp canines into its enemy, it will not let go until their last breath." Story ''Bayonetta 2 When Gomorrah rebels against Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch summons Labolas to combat it. Bayonetta calls Labolas once again during one of her battles against the Masked Lumen, who has summoned Fortitudo to his side. While Labolas is able to defeat its angelic opponent, the Masked Lumen attacks the demon and forces it back into Inferno. After Bayonetta is sent back to the time of the Witch Hunts, she summons Labolas to fight a Beloved alongside Gomorrah, who has been called upon by Rosa. Labolas makes its final appearance when Bayonetta summons it to attack Loptr. However, the Prophetic One effortlessly defeats his demonic opponent. Appearance Labolas is a large, lion-like demon with massive, bat-like wings. It has three heads; two of them double as its front paws. Each of Labolas' heads possesses a pair of large, thick fangs and multiple red eyes. Skulls appear near the eyes of this demon's primary head; atop this head are curved horns. Labolas also has a long, thin tail. Abilities When summoned, Labolas leaps at and bites its targets; it proceeds to tear them apart using its sharp fangs. In Tag Climax, Labolas primarily attacks by swiping at opponents with its claws or biting them with its main head. The demon may also charge at its foes at high speeds to ensure they are never out of range. Etymology Labolas' name is derived from that of Glasya-Labolas, who, in demonology, is the twenty-fifth spirit of the Goetia and a Great President of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons. Glasya-Labolas is capable of teaching men of all the arts and sciences in an instant; he is an author of bloodshed and manslaughter who incites homicide by revealing future events to others. Glasya-Labolas can make a man invisible, and he is depicted as a dog with the wings of a griffon. Gallery Labolas Page.png|Labolas as it appears in the Book of Infernal Demons Labolas Gallery.png|An in-game model of Labolas Labolas Attacking.jpg|Labolas during Umbran Climax Bayo 2 E3 21.jpg|Labolas is summoned Labolas Urbane.png|Labolas preparing to bite Urbane B2 ss 0531 010.png|Labolas faces off against Fortitudo Labolas Loptr.png|Labolas charging at Loptr Labolas.jpeg|Concept artwork of Labolas Labolas Card.jpg|A Verse Card depicting Labolas Trivia *Bayonetta uses the incantation "ARGEDCO" to summon Labolas. This translates to "''invoke." *Labolas is the only demonic enemy in Bayonetta 2 that is not fought over the course of the game's story. Instead, it only appears in Tag Climax. *In Tag Climax, Labolas does not attack others unless they attack it first. Unless provoked, the demon lies on the ground with its wings folded and its legs tucked under it like those of a sleeping dog. This is a reference to Labolas' origins as a dog that got lost in the depths of Inferno. *When designing Labolas, Yusuke Hashimoto thought that the demon's feet would fight over food with its main head. Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Demons Category:Bosses